The Gifted
by WillowTree1996
Summary: Elena and Jeremy are siblings with special gifts which have caused them to live on the run. The Government wants to capture and exploit them and other people like them. Well now a rebel group is offering a chance to change things. Among the group is Damon. He's sarcastic, irritating and a complete pain in the ass. So why does Elena feel drawn to him? *Damon and Elena Endgame* AU
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! I would just like to say a few things before we get to the store. I promise i won't drag this on to long...** **first, It's been a long while since i've written anything. so be gentle. as i've told people in previous stories i've done i know my spelling and grammar suck. I'm not here to get a gold star on my spelling and grammar. I'm just here to have some fun writing a story. that's it. so if you're one of those people where bad grammar just drives you nuts... Leave now. Just don't read the story. You will not hurt my feelings.**

 **Also i do have a spell check, but i know typos happen. So if you find any feel free to point them out. I'll try to fix them. Thanks! (But please don't point out any grammar mistakes. I'm begging you. There is no hope for it!)**

 **In all seriousness though, I did try my best. So be easy on me.**

 **Second, i've been playing with this idea for a pretty long while now. please let me know what you think. i kinda have and idea where i want this to go. but if you have any thoughts or ideas, throw them at me. or if you don't like where i go with something, let me know that also. i really just have a rough outline for this, so any and all ideas are welcome.**

 **Lastly, i'm not sold on the name i put on this. i wanted something more unique and/or creative, but i couldn't think of anything. so if anyone has got any ideas for that let me hear them!** **I think that's all i got for you guys. So here's what you really came her for!**

Chapter One

"Left!" I Shouted. Shoving my younger brother down a dark alley. Not sparing a second to look over my shoulder. "Keep moving, Jeremy!"

"Elena-"

"Don't Jeremy, just keep moving." I said, cutting off what he was about to say.

Coming to the end of the ally we took a sharp right down a busy street. Good, a lot of people meant we could easily get lost in the crowd. I ignored the looks from people as we ran through the large crowd. Making a split second decision, and pushing Jeremy toward a packed bar.

"Restroom?" I asked the bartender breathlessly.

The bulky man gave me a strange look before pointing us in the right direction. Grabbing Jeremy by the wrist and pulling him toward the back of the bar. Where I swiftly dragged him into the women's restroom; ignoring the way his face twisted in annoyance. I locked the door as soon as it was closed behind us, thanking the universe that no one was in here right now.

"What are we gonna do? They've never gotten this close!" Jeremy sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Which honestly wouldn't surprise me.

"I don't know, Jer." I said pacing the small space.

"Well we can't exactly stay here forever."

"I know Jeremy. Just give me a minute!"

"Elena, What if you-"

"No!" I shouted before taking in the shocked expression that crossed Jeremy's face. "I'm sorry, Jeremy." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "We can't use our abilities. If we did we would be leaving a direct trail for Trackers to find us. And as you know, that would be as good as signing our own death certificate."

Trackers are a group, formed by the government, of people with the gift of Tracking other gifted people. People like Jeremy and I. There are also Seers who can see future events. Which is why escaping the two that are after us right now was so tricky. Because they can see pretty much any decision I make.

I looked around the small two stall bathroom. Desperately trying to find a way out of our seemingly hopeless situation.

"Elena."

"I know." I whispered, defeated. "It's the only option we have. I just really hope it doesn't get us killed."

Jeremy sighed, "We'll be killed if we don't."

They're are some 'gifts' that are more common: control of one or more of the elements, mind reading, super speed or strength, flight. Then there are gifts that are less common: mediums, mind control, illusions, and telekinesis among a few others. I can cast illusions and Jeremy can see and talk with the dead. Both are rare gifts which makes us high priority captures, as far as the government is concerned. Which means Jeremy and I have been on the run ever since our gifts first manifested five years ago. Mine came first on my 13th birthday, then Jeremy's came a year later.

Suddenly a banging started on the bathroom door. We're out of time. Instantly I felt the tingling of my power coursing through my body. A second later the bathroom door flung open and two people stepped into the small space. One male and one female, both insanely attractive. They looked like everyday people, but we knew better. They were seers.

"Check the stalls." The female seers ordered.

The male whent to do as ordered, walking right passed Jeremy missing his shoulder by a hair. My illusion was firmly in place making it look like the bathroom was empty when in reality we were standing right in plain sight.

"Nothing. They're not here Julia." The male said.

"That's impossible." Julia spat.

"Isn't that what we deal with everyday? The impossible?"

"Shut up, Michael." Julia groaned while shaking her head in irritation. "Call it in. Get some Trackers in here ASAP."

The couple turned to walk out of the room, Micheal already had his phone out dialing a number.

As soon as the seers were out of my line of sight I let the illusion drop.

"We have to get out of here." Jeremy whisper/shouted.

"I know that, Jeremy!" I said walking to the door and peeking around the side to make sure it was clear. "All right, follow me closely. Be ready to run if necessary." I pulled all the courage I could muster and stepped out of the bathroom, moving along the wall trying to stay in the shadows. Once we made it to the door of the bar we all but darted out of the building.

Jeremy and I made our way down the street, attempting to walk at a normal everyday pace, not wanting to draw any more unwanted attention. We turned the corner onto West Street. I checked over my shoulder to be sure we were not being followed, meaning I didn't notice the person directly in my path. I collided with a very solid chest which thoroughly knocked the wind out of me. Taking a few steps back to steady myself before I glanced up to see what i had collided with. A very attractive man with deep brown hair and dark eyes stood right in front of me with a devilish smirk. Also standing beside him was a cute mocha skinned girl with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

As soon as I regained my composure I spoke, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly, darling." The man said in a thick british accent. "You seem rather distracted. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Just in a hurry." I uttered. "I'm sorry for running into you. But we really need to get going." I grabbed Jeremy's hand and moved to step around the couple only to have the man step right back in my path.

Now I was starting to feel like a caged animal, and I didn't like it. Something was off with these two.

"We don't want to hurt you or your brother Elena." The girl said.

How did she know my name?

The girl continued, "We're just here to help."

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Bonnie" The girl said. "And this is Kol. We have gifts, just like you two."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I don't know what you mean." I said a little to fast. I tried to step around Kol, but he cut me off once again.

"I think you do, Darling." Kol said with a dangerous tone. He held his hand out in between us and a flaming ball appeared in his palm.

 _Wonderful, the psychopath can control fire._

"Control yourself, Kol." Bonnie hissed.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked. Speaking up for the first time.

"Like we said, we want to help." Bonnie said calmly.

I was anything but calm. "How can you help us?" I asked.

"Can we go somewhere to talk? We have a safe house a outside of town. We'll explain everything." Bonnie said.

Bonnie seemed nice enough. Kol, on the other hand, i didn't trust him as far as i could throw him. I looked at Jeremy who shrugged in response.

"Okay," I said after a minute of thinking it over. "I really hope i don't regret this."

Bonnie had a car parked a few blocks away. About 45 minutes later she pulled onto a rocky path almost hidden in overgrown trees and brush. A few minutes later we pulled up to a large old abandoned house. The house looked like it had been beautiful in its day but it was now neglected and run down. The brick was cracked and worn. A few windows had cracks or holes that were patched with cardboard. The house just looked tired.

"What is this place?" Jeremy asked from beside me.

"This is our safe house of sorts. No one knows this place still exists except our group." Bonnie said putting the car in park.

"Group? There's more of you." I didn't sign up for this. "How many?"

"Eleven including Kol and I." Said Bonnie.

"I agreed to talk with you. Not join your gang."

"We're not a gang, we're a rebellion." Kol said with a smirk, like he just wanted to get to me. Which he probably did.

"Excuse me?"

Bonnie sighed, resting her head against the steering wheel. "Come on kol! This is why i didn't want to bring you." Then bonnie turns to me. "Just come inside and hear us out. Please, Elena."

I hesitated, "Come on, Elena. We don't have to stay." Jeremy resoned.

I gave in, "Okay, fine."

We all got out of the car and when into the house. The house was still pretty run down on the inside but you could tell they cleaned in up quite a bit. The floor was as swept clean and looked to be in decent condition besides a few cracks in the wood. The walls have some holes here and there like someone had thrown something or punched it in a fit of anger, and the wallpaper was a disaster.

We walked into what looked to be a main sitting room. There was a Blonde girl sitting on one of the two couches, which had a few rips and tears in it but looked pretty clean otherwise. She was reading a fashion magazine that was probably a few years old. Across the room sitting in a worn high back armchair is a handsome man in an expensive looking suit. How he got his hands on one of those is beyond me. He was also reading, but his book looked to be and old history book. There is also a recliner and one other armchair.

Bonnie walked over to sit next to the blonde. "Hey care." The blonde looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Hey Bon Bon, are these them?" She asked looking over a Jeremy and I standing awkwardly in the entryway. That's when i noticed Kol had slipped away at some point.

"Yes, this is Elena and Jeremy. Guys this is Caroline, and that's Elijah." she said gesturing to the guy in the suit.

"It's nice to meet you, really. But i would really like to know why we were brought her." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well love, i'd say you two are pretty important. Considering the lengths the government has gone to for your captures." The voice came from directly behind me and caused me to jump a foot in the air. Putting a hand over my racing heart i turned to glare at the owner of the voice.

"Leave them alone, Klaus." Bonnie hissed. Then look at us. "Would you guys like to sit? Then i'll explain." I moved to sit on the second couch and Jeremy followed, sitting beside me. Klaus just leaned against the wall be the entryway.

"How did you know who we were?" I asked before she said anything.

"We caught word the the Government was after a brother and sister, you two." She paused, "They were going to some pretty extreme lengths to get any information on you two that they could. We figured you two had to be pretty special for all that attention, or you have sensitive information. Either way you could be helpful to our cause."

"Okay, but how did you know our names and what we looked like?"

"Caroline here is a Technopathy. She can control Technology. She Found pretty much anything and everything about you guys that's online. Which isn't much, but it was enough."

"So you have been stalking us?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie hesitated, "Yes… Sorta. But we're only trying to help you."

"Again with the helping us thing. How can you help us?" I was quickly getting tired of this conversation.

"Well for one, we have a safe place for you to stay." Bonnie said waving her hands around the room.

Jeremy's eyebrows crinkled, "How do you not have trackers all over this place?"

"We have ways of staying hidden." Caroline said vaguely.

I waved off the vagueness. "When you say you can help us… surely you're not just meaning our sleeping arrangements."

"No," Said bonnie. "There's a way for us to help each other actually. As i'm sure you remember, Kol mentioned we are a rebellion. Which is true."

"I'm confused." How can a brother and a sister on the run help a rebellion?

"We want to put a stop to the way things are being done, as far as gifted people are concerned. And to do that we need numbers. With you two we're at thirteen. That may not seem like a lot but that's thirteen people, all with unique talents." Bonnie paused to let us take in the new information. They wanted us to join their rebelion to esinchally take down the entire government. How would that even be done? "And there's one more thing…"

"What more could you possibly have to add to all that?" I asked. I was totally overwhelmed.

"Some of us have lost loved one's to the government's tyranny. They want justice for those lost. As i'm sure you do." She was just so calm about all this.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy questioned.

"For your parents."

 **All right guys. As always, let me know what you think. I kinda wrote this in a hurry, so let me know about any typos or mistakes you may find. Thanks!**


End file.
